Show Me Your Imperfect Too
by badluckcanbegoodluck
Summary: WARNING: Angst, drugs, suggestions of rape, anddddd eventually... LESBIANS.  Angsty Faberry: Rachel left Lima when she was 16 and made it in the big world of Broadway. What happened to her former tormenter? What secret was she hiding?  I hate summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First fic, criticism welcomed and received, let me know what you want!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Title: August 28, 3:30 AM-Automatic Loveletter**

**Enjoy.**

The blond ran out of the dimly lit corner store with a stolen bottle of Bacardi, a Middle Eastern man yelling angry threats at her, and a smirk on her pale face. Yeah, I'm the shi- oh fuck I hear the sirens…She picked up her pace and skidded right into a familiar, dark, alley and waited, catching her breath and allowing the signature noise of the police sirens to pass. Once they were gone, she walked over to a side door of the one of many decrepit, abandoned warehouses aligning the alleyway. She pressed her ear to the door and heard the well-known sounds of loud music and synthesized voices. She opened the bottle of rum and quickly swallowed the burning liquid. She grimaced as the hard liquor went down her throat causing an unpleasant reaction in her empty stomach. She took a few more large swigs, the bottle was near empty now, and tossed it somewhere into the alley before opening the door and heading towards the one place she could forget everything.

She was feeling almost everything now. The bass pounding. The sweaty bodies moving around her in a steady, rhythmic pace. She could see everything too; The lights, the colors; she swore she could see the music too. She ran her scarred and shaking hands through her layered, blond hair and let out an audible, but contented, sigh. She loved when she could feel things, even if it was only brought on by drugs she bought from the burnt out loser in the corner of the club. She hated being so damn numb when she used to know how to be almost happy.

She pulled out a blunt piece of broken looking glass from the sides of her tall, black boots, and saw that her bright hazel eyes seemed out of place with the smeared makeup and hallow, sunken, cheekbones. She figured she was disgusting, insignificant, an abomination, and just a plain nothing, at least that's what "daddy" told her. "It hasn't always been this way," she said to herself. "I used to be normal. I used to be loved, conditionally, but loved, I used to feel things, good things. And the one person that could probably make me feel again is-fuck, stop thinking about her, Quinn." She sighed again, although much less content, and tossed the piece of glass a safe distance from the crowd of people. She absentmindedly began to play with the circular, silver locket around her neck, closing her eyes and allowing the music and drugs to wash over her and make her feel.

Her self-hatred was obvious to anyone who chanced a look at her in the urban, warehouse scene. That didn't stop him though. He was a predator, a wolf, stalking his kill for the night. Her insecurities made her like a wounded animal, easy to catch and then a quick kill. He put on his practiced and perfected grin and sidled up behind her. Immediately, he felt the response. "This is going to be even easier than expected," he thought to himself as he felt her slim body begin to grind into him.

"Wait, someone wanna tell me why I'm doing this? I don't even like boys-wait, yes I do... who am I fucking kidding. I'm so pathetic, I can't even convince myself. And I really need to stop holding conversations in my head." She continued to try to elicit a reaction from her body that would mirror the man behind her's growing moans, which, by the way, were so not hot. She tried and she kept trying but her attempts were pointless. Her body was betraying her. She remembered, even in her drugged and drunken state, that the brain, body, and heart are all connected and if two out of the three don't agree with her choices, then it's out of her control. She continued to dance with the man as she felt his disgusting hands grope her beneath her shirt and ridiculously short skirt. Her mind drifted toward a certain brunette and almost instantly, her body began to react. She pictured that the brunette was behind her, holding her and whispering hotly into her ear. Then, she realized that the hands were too big, too rough, too desperate, not to mention the raging boner pressing into her ass. The man held a beer in front of her face and she accepted almost immediately, even though she had already polished most of a handle of rum off by herself. She gulped down half of the malt liquor, took a breath, and then took a few more eager sips, not thinking of the repercussions.

They continued to dance for about five minutes, to her dismay, and then she felt it. The effects of some sort of drug different to the MDMA she had taken earlier. Shit... Her mind began to fog over, time became irrelevant, her vision went hazy, she felt a rough hand pulling her away from the crowd, and then she blacked out completely.

She woke up the next morning with no recollection of where she was, how she had gotten there, and covered only in blood and a few remnants of her torn outfit barely covering her body. She sat up slowly, pressed her palm to her throbbing forehead, and looked around, realizing she was in an alley not far from her "favorite" club. There were gashes running up in between her legs. Most of the blood seemed to be coming from her lower half but there were a few small...scratch marks? covering her chest and back. She whimpered, absolutely terrified and the noise shocked herself out of her hazy state. Then the pain hit. The aching, throbbing pain in her center, the sore muscles, and her crushed spirit. She could remember nothing from the night before but judging by the state she was in, it was pretty obvious. This was the last straw; the world had successfully done everything to try to destroy Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, next chapter we'll learn about Rachel and what she's up too.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Review, read, enjoy, suggestions are always welcome!**

**Disclaimer: Glee ain't mine.**

"Rachel! Get in here NOW."

The brunette pulled herself out of her comfortable, not to mention ridiculously warm bed, and recalled the time when she was the one giving the orders, she was _still_ the one who was supposed to give the orders.

"Care to explain this to me?" The woman standing in the middle of Rachel's living room screeched in a raspy voice as she gestured towards the almost empty bottle of vodka and the half full shot glass she had set on the table.

The brunette rolled her eyes and yawned, clearly uninterested that her manager had, yet again, found her stash. "Your point better be valid... saying as you did wake me up at 8 AM on a Saturday morning..."

"You are NOT allowed to have attitude with me right now. If you have one more 'slip-up' your career is completely and utterly done for." The redhead was exasperated and in her mind, had every right to be. Her client, and best friend, was struggling with a drinking problem yet absolutely refused to admit it.

Rachel on the other hand, could care less. "Krissy," she began in a calm tone, "Look, I love you, and appreciate everything you've done to cover my 'Underage Drinking' and 'Intoxicated in Public' charges to spare my name in the public's eye, but you need to realize that I'm now 18 which technically means I'm a sophisticated and responsible adult." She finished with one of her million dollar smiles and began to clean up her messy loft.

"There are so, SO many things wrong with that statement. Your birthday was yesterday Rach! What was this!" Again with the frantic gestures towards the vodka, "I thought you said you were going to go have clean, _sober_, fun with your cast mates!"

"I did! Then I got bored, came home, and decided to give myself a birthday present."

"You're making my job impossible."

"That's why you get paid."

"Rachel-" The redhead began again.

"Stop Krissy, I'm seriously not in the mood! My head fucking hurts and it's way to early in the morning to be awake. Just because you're like a hundred and boring as hell doesn't mean I'm going to follow in your footsteps!" Rachel cried out, sounding nothing like her normal self.

"First of all, I'm twenty-one, _legal_ drinking age, and I'm not boring! You do realize I haven't seen my girlfriend in a week because I've been covering your ass to the press and your fans? Rachel, your actions aren't just affecting you. You should really listen to the voicemails your fathers have left you. They almost regret letting you go to New York by yourself at 16, no matter how successful you are now. Even that Shelby woman called."

"What?" The brown-eyed actress suddenly seemed interested in what her friend had to say. "Shelby called me?"

"Yes, when are going to tell me what's so important about her?"

"Uhh let's see, how about NEVER? Since there's nothing to tell."

"I don't believe you"

"Don't care."

The two girls stared at each other in a prolonged silence until, finally, Krissy relented and turned her baby blue's away from the light brown eyes that could charm almost anyone.

"Rach, I care about you. That's why I'm being so nagging. You were so lucky to make it here in a time as short as two years. You're the leading actress in one of the most popular plays on Broadway solely because a scout saw you singing in the mirror at Julliard. It was lucky as hell Rach. Complete and utter luck." She sighed. "I'm not saying you don't deserve it, cause the lord knows you needed to get out of Lima, but why are you doing everything in your power to try to screw it all up for yourself?"

Rachel suddenly became very interested in the dark notches that stuck out in her hardwood floor. "I really need to get my floor re-polished."

Krissy rolled her eyes, "Just think about it, promise you'll do at least that?"

The girl's voice sounded so pleading that Rachel sighed and turned her eyes towards her best friend. "I promise."

"Good, now if you excuse me, I should probably go home and explain to my girlfriend why I've been MIA this entire week."

Right as Krissy finished her sentence, a loud knock rang throughout the loft.

The girls' eyes met each other's questioning glances and Krissy walked towards the door with Rachel close behind her.

The redhead opened the door to reveal two burly police officers with grim looks on both of their faces.

"Rachel Berry?" The one on the right asked.

"Uhm, yes, that's me?" Rachel was scared; she'd be lying if she didn't say she was sweating bullets. "I don't recall doing anything last night that should illicit a reaction from the police..." she thought to herself.

"We need you to come with us, **now**." The dark haired man on the left said.

Yep, Rachel was freaking the fuck out.

**_45 minutes earlier..._**

Quinn had tried to get up, she really had, but it seemed impossible. It felt like both of her legs were made of Jell-O and her arms felt ridiculously weak. The pain wouldn't leave either. There was so much hurt, emotional and physical. She shut her eyes as tight as she could and shook her head, willing herself not to cry. Nonetheless, a steady stream of tears ran down her dirty face, washing away the dirt and blood that were very much still evident. She couldn't help it, she began to cry out. She could barely focus; the lucid state she had been in was slowly drifting away from her. This was her last call for help before she gave up on the world entirely.

It seemed like hours, but Quinn knew it had only been minutes, until she heard footsteps walking towards the alley. At first she was scared. Was it her hunter coming back to get a second feeding? Or worse, to actually kill her? Actually, she didn't know if that would be much worse. The blonde attempted to cover her feeble, exposed body with her hands.

"Hello?" A deep voice asked.

Quinn opened her eyes at the sound of the unfamiliar voice, "In here," she responded, surprised at how vulnerable her own voice sounded. She could barely utter the two words out and she already felt herself slipping away again.

"Ma'am? Oh my god. Richard! Get in here we need to get this woman to a hospital. It looks like she's been raped and stabbed."

Quinn was touched by the man's concern; she hadn't felt someone actually care about her in so long. Then she heard another pair of heavy footsteps approaching her. Strong arms lifted her up and before she knew it, she was being carried out of the alley.

"What's your name ma'am?" The one named Richard asked.

Her consciousness was slipping away faster and faster and the last thing she remembered saying was "Quinn...Quinn Fabray."

* * *

><p><strong>:O awwww shittt what's gonna happen next<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the REVIEWS! Keep doing it and I'll love you foreeeever. Oh also, my updates are kind of sporadic so don't hate me, but I most definitely am continuing this story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters. Plot is mine. Glee is theirs. Etc etc.**

**Enjoy(: **

"The only thing she had on her was this scrap of paper. It was wedged in between her locket." said Richard, who turned out to be the same cop that showed up at Rachel's door, while his partner, Elliot, chatted casually with Krissy.

"I don't get it. One, she never wore a locket, just some cross around her neck. Two, how the hell did she have my address? I haven't spoken with her since I departed from Lima two years ago! We were not acquaintances and I was certainly positive that while she did not enjoy my company, she enjoyed making my life a living hell. Are you positive she said 'Quinn Fabray'?"

"Positive ma'am. But we need your help. As it seems you're the only one we could find that knew her, would you mind coming with us to the hospital to make sure it is Ms. Fabray?"

"Well..." Rachel began.

"Of course she would officer!" Krissy chirped, a little too enthusiastically for Rachel's taste.

Rachel had never glared harder as she did to Krissy in that moment...well that was a lie. But still! She was infuriated.

"Wonderful. We have room in the squad car or you guys can just follow us..."

"We'll take our own car thanks!" Rachel chimed in before Krissy could open her mouth. The brunette was a little sick of being driven in squad cars all over the city.

Krissy drove, following the black and white car and weaving through the early morning traffic. It gave Rachel time to think to herself. "Ok, so, What the FUCK! Quinn, Quinn 'holier than thou' Fabray found in an alley in New York with nothing on her person but a locket?" Rachel shut her eyes as she tried to make sense of the situation. "What happened to her plan of staying in Lima and becoming a successful real estate agent and all those lies she fed us sophomore year, before I left that god-awful town? How did she know my New York address, and _WHY_ does she have it?" The brunette hadn't bothered to keep up with the going ons of her old town after she had made it to Broadway. She had rarely spoken to her fathers and did not even bother answering Finn's desperate texts and calls even though he was the only one from school who tried to keep in touch with her. She hadn't known the secret that Quinn had kept, only to have it figured out by the very people she _tried_ to keep it from. Rachel was nervous, even more nervous than when the cops showed up at her house that morning. "What if it's not really her? Or what if it is...what am I supposed to say? This is insanity." Her cluttered thoughts were interrupted as Krissy came to an abrupt stop in front of the downtown hospital.

Rachel stepped out of Krissy's gray prius and followed the two officers to the front, double doors of the twelve story hospital, nervously chewing on her lower lip.

"Now, we do have to warn you, she was in a pretty awful condition when we found her. The doctors and nurses should have her cleaned up but she's most likely still very weak, both physically and emotionally."

Rachel realized that in the hectic rush this morning, she had no idea what had actually happened to the person who claimed to be Quinn. She came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the pristine, white, hospital hallways, causing Krissy to run into her with a stream of curse words.

"What the fuck, Rach!"

"Hold on one moment Kris! We don't even know what happened to this girl." Turning to the officers she said, "Excuse me, Officer Richard? Would you fill us in on what happened before we go see...her?" Rachel still refused to believe that it was _Quinn_ in a hospital bed in New York City with nothing but Rachel's address and some locket she had never heard of or seen before.

"Of course ma'am, apologies for not addressing this earlier. We found her in an alleyway by one of the Warehouse Clubs. She had lost an excessive amount of blood from a stab wound in her stomach and various other injuries. By the arrangement of her clothing and other injuries, it seemed probable that she had been raped the prior night or early morning and then stabbed by the offender. The doctors are attempting to run blood tests to see if there are trace evidence of any 'date rape' drugs. They are also conducting other tests to see if they can gather any physical evidence on who did this to her. She lost consciousness almost immediately after we found her, we only managed to get her name. And like I said earlier, the locket was the only thing she had on her person."

Rachel had been paying rapt attention to the officer and had cringed and paled at the description of the girl's condition. "W-well, I...I don't know what to say, please take me to her now." Rachel was very visibly shaken up and scared as she tried to focus on following the officers to the alleged Quinn's hospital room. Krissy guided the tiny, shaking brunette up the stairs and through the halls.

Richard and his partner stopped outside room 666. "Alright ma'am, this is her her hospital room."

Rachel noted the irony in the room number belonging to someone who once prided themselves on celibacy and the "Good Lord our God". She also noticed that they were in the ICU wing of the hospital and began to shake even harder. Krissy held the brunette's body as close as she could.

Richard pulled open the heavy, white door and ushered the two girls inside.

Almost simultaneously, Krissy and Rachel each let out a gasp.

"Oh my god. What the fuck..."

* * *

><p><strong>Haaaa, cliffhanger. I'm a bitch. Gimme some ideas of what you want for the future! I love suggestions.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I love the reviews. You all are fucking amazing. Keep em up! I like to hear from you. Also if you have any complaints, please let me know. **

**Disclaimer:...ya know.**

**Enjoy!**

"Rachel Berry... and swearing nonetheless?" a weak, cracking voice came from the lone bed in the hospital room.

One look at the blonde and Rachel felt her brown eyes welling up with the tears, she recognized the girl immediately. The police had been right; Quinn was most definitely not in the best condition. Her layered hair was matted and completely disarrayed. Cuts and gashes covered her chest and arms. The hospital's scratchy white sheets covered her from the top of her stomach down to her feet but did nothing to hide the multiple IV fluids and different wires connected to her body. But worst of all, was the girl's pale face. Her lips were swollen and bleeding, the area around her right eye was bruised a nasty shade of blue, and the hazel eyes that Rachel remembered being filled with fire, passion, and attitude, were now completely unfocused and almost lifeless.

That is, until Quinn turned her head, slowly due to the pain, to look into the huge brown eyes she had been thinking about for the past few years.

Rachel caught a glimpse of the former HBIC in the few seconds that their eyes were connected. Quinn quickly turned away after seeing the tears in the diva's eyes.

"Quinn...W-what happened to you? Why are you in New York? Are you okay? How did you get my address?"

"Rach, let the girl breathe."

Rachel had forgotten that Krissy and the two officers were still in the room. She wiped her eyes and turned to face them. "This _is_ Quinn Fabray, and please alert the main desk that I will be paying for her hospital bills. Thank you again." The officers nodded and headed out the door.

"Berry, you don't have to-"

All traces of remorse she felt for the blond vanished. "No Quinn, I do. You have a lot of explaining to do and since you have no money on you, or any other possessions besides your stupid, little locket, and well... let's just say there's no way you can answer all the questions I have for your poor ass when you're trying to pay off this glaring hospital bill. Also, my name is Rachel. R-A-C-H-E-L. Do not call me Berry, Ra-Paul, Man Hands or any of the other nicknames you used to make me feel insignificant in high school. This is _my_ city. I will _not_ let you ruin this for me."

"Haven't you already done that to yourself?"

Quinn watched Rachel shoot a frightening glare at the redhead, "When did she get here?" she asked herself, sitting in a chair close to the door. The blond was also curious as to what perfect little Ms. Rachel Berry had done to 'ruin' herself.

"Really fucking good 'managing' skills Krissy," the brunette hissed. "Just superb."

The redhead only rolled her eyes and gestured for the two to continue their conversation.

Rachel looked again at the dejected girl covered with scratches and bruises, a stab wound for christ's sake, and not to mention the emotional burden this must have taken on her. Bitterly, she realized that she had perhaps, _perhaps_, been a little too harsh given the situation. She honestly had no idea how to deal with this version of Quinn Fabray and she also wanted to speak with her in length of the pressing issues when Quinn was in a better state of mind. Yet, she couldn't help but notice that Quinn's eyes had lit up a little when Rachel had talked to her with emotion, even if it was a _little_ rude. She also realized that she wanted nothing more than to see those hazel eyes shine again, which surprised her. I mean, she was her former tormentor after all. Rachel couldn't help but think if the positions were switched, Quinn would be taking every opportunity to crush her spirits even further. But Rachel knew that she wanted those eyes to light up and Rachel Berry _always_ got what she wanted.

"Right, well _Quinn_, this is how it's going to work. The doctor should be here soon and then we will all listen to his diagnosis and then progress with the information he gives us." The brunette took a deep breath and finally looked Quinn in the eyes, delighted in the life she found there. "Then you will accompany my _manager_ and I back to my loft and answer, completely and utterly with honesty, each and everyone of the questions I will be asking you." She saw the blonde's swollen lips rise in a smirk and happily noticed that the blonde's eyes were still shining. "Yes Quinn," she continued with the 'I'm better than you' attitude she had developed in high school and perfected in her short time in New York, "I have a _manager_ now…"

The breathy voice of the blonde interrupted her, "I know _Rachel._ I know how you got discovered. I know exactly what role you're playing on Broadway. I would have gone to see it but as you so _kindly_ pointed out, my 'broke ass' can't afford much right now." Quinn was a little disappointed in her current state of reunion with Rachel, her brain was foggy due to the pain medications they had given her, and she knew she wasn't exactly looking her best and Rachel looked really good but…shit, she needed to cut herself a break, given what had happened the night before. Quinn was surprised at Rachel's attitude, but the fact that the Brunette that she had been thinking about for years was actually _talking_ to her and standing in the same room as her, made her briefly push away the painfulness of given situation. And plus! Rachel had just said that they would be spending time together. Quinn was confused as to how the hell the tiny diva was able to patch, definitely not mend, well not _yet_, the blonde's broken spirit by just being present, even with a bitchy attitude.

The brunette had gone wide eyed and open mouthed in the time that Quinn had given her little rant, clearly shocked that someone from her hometown, other than her fathers, had taken interest in the diva's miraculous career. But before she could press the issue further, the door to the room swung open.

A young male doctor entered, looking down at the thick clipboard he held in his hands.

"Well the good news is….Oh am I interrupting something?" The doctor asked, quickly noticing the obvious tension filling the room when he looked up.

"No, nothing. You were saying…?" The diva asked with an eye roll that could almost challenge Santana's. Quinn was impressed, while it was a little bit over exaggerated on the Latina, it was totally hot on Rachel. "Wait…what." I did NOT just think that right now. Quinn shook her head at her thoughts and noticed the brunette giving her a questioning look.

"Right! Well the good news is that the knife missed any of the major organs and with the stitches we gave you, the wound should heal nicely. The rest of the cuts are going to heal nicely as well. We did find a trace of a drug called 'Ketamine' in your blood stream. It is commonly used as a date-rape drug, which would explain the fact that you don't remember much from the night before. We also ran some tests and sent them away for sampling to see if we can get any physical evidence of who did this to you. Unfortunately, whoever it was is experienced at this sort of thing and left literally, no trace of who they were. We're very sorry."

There it was. The familiar, shitty feeling of dejection. Quinn looked towards Rachel and saw that the tiny brunette was fuming.

"What do you _mean_ you can't find evidence! The person that did this to her is going to get away with it and probably continue doing this to other people? This is ridiculous!"

The doctor sighed and turned towards the brunette. "Who are you again? Girlfriend? Relative?"

Rachel huffed at the doctors obvious lack of knowledge when recognizing celebrities and knowing how to treat one! "Rachel. Rachel Berry and I am a…a _friend_ and apparently the only one in this city that knows Quinn, but that's irrelevant. You're avoiding my question!" She punctuated her last sentence with a good old diva stomp of her foot.

Now it was Quinn's turn to role her eyes. Her gaze fell on the redhead who was watching Rachel with an almost amused look in her bright blue eyes. Huh, someone else who enjoyed watching the diva tantrums. "We might just get along," the blonde thought to herself.

"Well Ms. Berry," the doctor continued, still showing no sign that he recognized the famous girl, "We're sorry but this guy is good at the horrible things he does. But I can assure you the police are investigating and trying to gather as much information as they can. There's not much that I can do from here other than make sure Ms. Fabray gets home as quick as possible."

Rachel noticed that Quinn winced at the word 'home' and saw the life literally disappear from her eyes within a matter of seconds.

The brunette made a mental note of this before turning back to the doctor. "Which will be when? She's going to be staying with me for awhile so I need to know. And please make it as soon as possible."

The doctor glanced down at his charts again and said, "She actually should be ready by tonight. Like I said, the physical wounds are already healing quite nicely. Make sure she gets plenty of bed rest and a lot of fluids. We tried to pump most of the drugs out her system but there are probably still remnants. I will also give you a prescription for the pain meds she should be taking for the next week. Make sure you also redress the wounds multiple times a day. If they show any sign of infection, bring her straight back to the hospital."

Rachel indicated she understood the man with a curt nod of her head.

"We're going to be moving her to the regular wing of the hospital until about 8:00 PM tonight. Feel free to stay with her or you can just come and pick her up then. Also, Ms. Berry? Can I speak to you in the hallway for five minutes?" And with that, the doctor exited the room, motioning for Rachel to follow and the tension, once again, made itself evident.

**I don't really like this chapter that much but I sort of need it as a set-up. Fuck fuck fuck don't hate me. Pleassssee review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Suggestions are appreciated, thanks for your reviews(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Enjoy. **

Rachel followed the doctor into the hospital hallway. "What did you want to speak with me about?"

"Well, Ms. Berry, I didn't want to say this in front of Quinn but obviously this is a very traumatic experience. I don't know the true nature of your relationship since you were hesitant to call Ms. Fabray your friend but that's what she could use right now. A friend." The doctor chanced a look at the tiny actress and saw that her face was filled with fear.

"I..I don't exactly know what to do Doctor…Quinn, well, she used to be this popular cheerleader and a complete bitch. She was also my former worst enemy. Every day I would come home crying because Quinn made it her goal to ruin me, to _crush_ me. But in the years I knew her, I found out that her eyes show everything that she's feeling and I mean everything. They were the only vulnerable part on her." Rachel's lower lip started to quiver. "I've never seen her so dejected and lifeless and before you got there I…yelled at her, kind of, BUT there was life in her eyes afterwards! And it scares me because I want to see that life, I really do. I don't know why, but it's the only thing I want to see in her eyes yet I have no idea how to do it without hurting her in the long run…"

"Well Rachel, may I call you Rachel?" The brunette nodded. "It's not going to be an easy recovery for this girl. Even before what happened last night, there has obviously been some sort of trauma in her past. But all I can suggest is honestly just _being_ there for her. Being someone she can rely on and being someone she can trust and talk too." The doctor smiled at Rachel to show that he believed she could be someone like that for Quinn.

"That's another thing, she never really had anything bad happen to her in high school, well for the time I was there. I left that hell zone when I turned 16 and never looked back. I have no idea what could have happened and how she ended up in New York!" Rachel was exasperated and confused and had so, so many questions for the blonde in the other room.

A beeping noise interrupted them and the doctor pulled a pager from his pocket. "You'll have to excuse me Rachel, there's an emergency in a separate wing of the hospital. All I can say is you have to let her tell you everything on her own, don't push her to open up or you'll end up pushing her away. Good luck!" The doctor jogged down the hall and left Rachel standing, thinking about what he had said.

Rachel realized she had left Krissy and Quinn in the same room and quickly opened Quinn's hospital door to relieve her manager from the sure to be awkward situation.

She was met with a completely different sight. Krissy was holding the wounded girl in her arms and it seemed as if the blonde was asleep.

Krissy looked up as soon as Rachel walked in but did not relinquish her hold on Quinn. "Right when you left the room, she broke down and I didn't know what to do. I think she's asleep now but she kept mumbling something about how sorry she was to have hurt you and how she deserved everything that happened, and then she sorta just…passed out," the redhead whispered.

Rachel's gaze softened and she sat on the other side of Quinn's bed and began stroking the blonde's dirty hair. "I think the reality of what happened last night caught up to her. She's probably exhausted."

Krissy nodded to indicate she agreed with Rachel and then asked, "What did the doctor want to talk to you about?"

A light snore came from the sleeping girl and Rachel shook her head and whispered, "Not now." She then looked down at Quinn and realized that even in the rough state the blonde was in, she was still breathtakingly beautiful. The girl's face was flawless, besides the scratches and bruises, and completely peaceful in her sleep. Her swollen lips were a gorgeous peach color and they were parted just enough to reveal perfectly straight rows of shining white teeth. The lashes on her eyes were long and dark. Her cheekbones were prominent and Rachel decided that the girl's features had matured beautifully since the last time she saw her. It was unfair really, how _perfect_, at least in appearance, this one girl could be. Rachel noticed that Quinn had cut her hair short, very short, almost like a bob. It was layered and… was that traces of _pink_ at the very tips? The brunette smiled softly, what had happened to little miss poster child? Whatever it was, the new look suited Quinn very well.

Almost as if reading Rachel's thoughts, Krissy, still speaking quietly as not to wake Quinn, said, "She's beautiful isn't she?"

Rachel tore her gaze away from the sleeping girl and sighed, "Prettiest girl I've ever met, and I've met a _lot_ of pretty girls." Krissy laughed and leaned her head against the hospital bed.

"It surprises me to hear you say that about the person you're supposed to hate, although, you do tend to emphasize how 'hot' all the boys at school thought she was when you tell me all the horror stories of high school." The redhead smirked and said, "I was starting to think you had a crush on her too."

Rachel blushed and quickly, perhaps _too _quickly, said, "Nooo! How could I ever have a crush on someone who would go out of their way to make sure I felt like _dying_ everyday." Krissy only raised an eyebrow, challenging her. The diva's face heated up even more because seeing her manager do that reminded her of Quinn's perfect eyebrow arching prowess. "Plus I told you! I didn't determine my sexuality until_ after _I left Lima. I didn't need to give those vultures any more reasons to torture me. No, it was in New York where I discovered that I had an attraction to women as well as men."

Krissy continued to smirk. "Whatever you say Rach."

Rachel opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by the hospital door opening.

The sudden noise woke Quinn, who began to stir and slowly blink open her eyes. Rachel jumped back from the blond, almost like she had been burnt, and Krissy looked up at the diva questioningly until Quinn shook off the redhead's arms and Krissy moved to stand next to Rachel.

Rachel focused her attention on the two nurses who entered the room with a wheelchair. The nurse on the right said, "We're here to move Ms. Fabray to the main wing." The pair worked to get a struggling Quinn into the wheelchair and proceeded to wheel her out of the room. Krissy and Rachel followed them, listening in amusement to Quinn's protests claiming she was perfectly capable of walking. The nurses pretended not to hear her.

Eventually, the five women ended up in a single hospital bedroom in a separate wing. The nurses helped Quinn back into the bed and under the sheets and then left the three of them alone.

Krissy and Rachel moved to the wooden chairs situated next to the far wall of the room and sat down, fully intending to wait with the girl until 8:00.

Quinn turned towards them and sighed, "You don't have to stay with me. I'd rather be alone right now actually."

Krissy turned towards Rachel and managed to catch a glimpse of the hurt that made itself known in the brown eyes but Rachel quickly turned back to Quinn and said, "That's perfectly fine, we'll be back for you in a few hours."

Krissy was shocked, Rachel was all about prying for information and normally would never stop. But, Rachel seemed honest in her response and Krissy silently agreed to go along with it.

The blonde rolled over, away from the concerned eyes of the two girls. She didn't want pity or concern or comfort or really anything at that moment, all she needed was to think, alone. Being in the presence of Rachel could help for short periods of time but couldn't cure everything, and she knew that.

The two girls got up and Rachel headed towards the door, avoiding looking at the fragile girl on the bed. Krissy leaned down to Quinn and tried to kiss her forehead as a sign to show that she was there but the blonde flinched and avoided any contact. Krissy sighed and reluctantly followed Rachel out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>So, we kind of got to see what Rachel was thinking in this chapter, kind of a filler. BUT, next chapter we learn a little of what Quinn was thinking about and maybe some of her secrets and she also goes home with RachKrissy. OH also want to clarify, the relationship between Krissy and Quinn is solely friendship.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi. This is a bit long. I thought I should update to celebrate SEASON THREEE WOOOO**

**Disclaimer: mistakes are mine, plot is mine. Glee isn't.**

By the time Quinn was sure that the two girls were gone, she was on the verge of another breakdown. It was too much to comprehend and even more to handle.

She still couldn't believe, after all the shit that life had given her, it had decided to make matters even worse.

Quinn knew it was her fault in a way. She knew she shouldn't have taken that drink. She knew she shouldn't be in clubs in the first place, or stealing alcohol, or just stealing in general. She knew she shouldn't even be in New York. But she thought, just maybe, life would have cut her a break for once but nope, here she was, a broken down little girl that couldn't even be strong enough to protect herself.

Her mind drifted towards Rachel as it always had ever since the brunette had left Lima. Quinn knew the things she had done to her were unforgivable, and she was shocked that the diva had been so willing to even offer to hear Quinn's explanations. Well, she knew Rachel was curious. The brunette hadn't known about anything that transpired Quinn's sophomore year, how could she? She had left halfway through and refused to maintain contact with anyone there, not that that many people had _tried. _But Quinn thought that perhaps the girl's fathers would have told her and they could have a good laugh about it over the phone. _Oh Rachel sweetie! You'll never guess what happened to that blonde cheerleading bitch! She got knocked up but she's so messed up that her body couldn't even keep it, the baby died before she could even make up her mind. Isn't that pathetic?_

Quinn cringed at the thought. Maybe it would have been easier if the girl already knew. How was she supposed to explain to Rachel that she had cheated on Finn with Puck, had gotten pregnant, was still making up her mind whether to keep the baby or not when her body decided for her and the baby had died inside of her. It had been horrible. It was on the very day she had decided to keep the child, went to a doctor, and had been told that the baby was dead inside of her. Not only that, but she kept it hidden from everyone, except Puck who had actually turned out to be very supportive through the whole process. Quinn had gotten heavily into writing through the whole ordeal because it allowed her to escape and explain her feelings through words on paper rather than out loud. That was her first mistake…

"_Quinnie!"_

_Quinn had just come walked through her front door and had already known something was wrong. Her mom never called her 'Quinnie' anymore, actually, her mom rarely ever _looked_ at her anymore. The other thing that had caught her off guard was that her father's black jaguar was in the driveway. _

"_Yeah mom?" Quinn was surprised at how much her voice was shaking._

"_Come to the living room sweetheart, we want to talk to you"_

_The sickly sweet voice her mother was using was grinding on her nerves as she carefully made her way through her house. She walked into the living room and saw both of her parents sitting on the couch with two glasses of wine in front of them and, oh _fuck_…her diary of personal writing._

"_Look familiar, Quinn?" Her father asked in the most menacing tone she had ever heard._

"_W-what…w-where'd you find that?"_

_Her mom spoke up saying, "I was cleaning your room, trying to do something nice for you and I came across this little book underneath your pillow. I thought, 'How interesting! Little Quinnie's been writing, maybe she'll have a career after all!' Oh how sorely mistaken was I."_

"_How long did you think you could keep this from us?" Her father spoke in the same menacing tone._

_Quinn was livid with anger. She turned to her mom, avoiding her dad's question, and shouted, "What the HELL mom! That's personal. It's the one fucking thing I actually do to escape this shit situation. You don't have any right to just, look through my stuff when you won't even look at ME or pretend I exist. I try so hard in school, so hard on Cheerio's, so hard to be the perfect daughter and you don't even give a rat's ass about me. It's—"_

"_Do NOT talk to your mother like that Quinn. You are the only one that's in the wrong here. You are disgusting. An abomination. Satan wouldn't even look at you as one of his own." Of course he had HAD to say something to emphasize his 'perfect' Christian ways. _

"_You have 10 minutes."_

_Quinn's glare softened and she looked at her parents, "10 minutes for what…?"_

"_To leave this house and never even think about coming through the front doors. This is not how we raised you. The lord has obviously made a point by killing that damned spawn of the devil inside of you before you could give birth to it. You stupid, useless, girl. I refuse to be in the same room, better yet, the same TOWN as you. So you have 10 minutes, time's ticking."_

_Quinn chanced a glance at her mother. At first the woman had acted almost as bitterly as her father but now, she could see the hidden pain in the woman's features. "Mom…"_

"_Just go, Quinnie-Quinn."_

_That was it for her, she ran up the stairs, threw a few sets of clothes, her I-pod, and her cheer uniform into her backpack. She grabbed her cell phone and called Puck. _

"_Time's up. Out. Now."_

_Quinn ran down the stairs, into her car, thankful that they had at least not taken it away(yet), and never looked back. _

The blonde shuttered at the memory. She had grown numb to it, as she had about everything else. But being in this position, feeling so fragile and weak, reminded her of that day. She had hated herself for a while but she had a house, and a 'family' and she knew she was luckier than a lot of people but it had all been ripped out from under her. The one time she needed support from the people who were supposed to love her unconditionally, they had turned their backs and left her on her ass. After she had left, she had lived with Puck for a few weeks, going to school and trying to act normal. Thickheaded Finn had finally caught on that she had been spending time with Puck, a lot of time, and dumped her without a shred of evidence that she had been cheating on him. She hadn't cared. She wasn't with the boy because she loved him; she was with him because he was what her parents wanted and had also been what Rachel had wanted when she was still there.

Rachel.

Rachel fucking Berry. That, and the whole reason of how Quinn had ended up in New York was a different story and Quinn was too exhausted to think.

She felt awful and she just wanted to sleep forever and never have to wake up and face this shit she called life. She had no more tears to cry and couldn't stand feeling so weak.

She rolled over on her back and winced as she strained the stitches in her abdomen. She clicked the button that dispensed pain medication into her IV tube and very soon, drifted off to sleep.

_**10:00 PM**_

"Rachel! Rachel slow the FUCK down!" Krissy was sprinting after the brunette who was running way to fast for her size. The moment she had parked her car outside of Rachel's loft after the quiet drive home from the hospital, the tiny girl had opened the passenger door and booked it along the sidewalk, towards the loft.

She heard the loft door slam close and the redhead lay her head against the door and sighed, "Rachel…what's wrong? Please talk to me."

"No. Just-Just go away, come get me at 7:40."

"Rach-"

"Please Krissy…"

Reluctantly, Krissy turned away from the door and said, "Fine. 7:40. Be ready."

The diva retreated from the opposite side of the door and walked over to her fridge. She really didn't have a drinking problem, contrary to popular belief; she just needed to escape every once in awhile. She had drunk on her birthday because the only one she had wanted to call her hadn't. Shelby. Her "mom." It hurt, knowing that even though Rachel was actually _something_ now, her mother still didn't want her. Sighing, she opened up a bottle of rum, walked over to her kitchen table, sat down, and poured herself a drink. And then another. And then another. She wasn't drinking because of Shelby this time. It was Quinn. That annoyingly gorgeous blonde was on her mind and she couldn't get her stupid beautiful eyes out of her head. They literally showed everything. And Rachel had most definitely not liked seeing that pain and hurt and worthlessness come through them.

The diva knew that this wasn't the best time to be escaping her situation; she knew she needed to be there for Quinn but she was scared. What if she wasn't enough for her? What if she couldn't help her? Also, she was still pretty damn confused and needed Quinn to answer her questions… but, she also didn't want to push the girl… and…fucking hell this was so confusing. Rachel poured herself another drink, leaned her elbows on the table and put her face in her hands.

A loud banging at the door woke her up and she felt like dying. Her head hurt, bad. Sucking it up, she stood on shaky legs and caught a quick glance at the clock on her oven. "Oh fuck…" It was 7:55. Rachel quickly threw open the door and almost laughed at Krissy's facial expression but then decided against it as the redhead was clearly not in any state of amusement.

"Rachel. Fucking. Barbra. Fucking. Berry."

"That was a lot of fuckings…"

"GET YOUR ASS INTO MY CAR RIGHT NOW."

Krissy drove like a mad woman to the hospital and they actually made it there in 7 minutes. That was not normal and Rachel knew that they were under different circumstances, she would have criticized her manager for putting her clients life in danger. Instead, she followed the still fuming woman up the stairs and into the hospital.

They quickly found their way to Quinn's room and were relieved to find the blonde was asleep. The nurses in the hallway helped Krissy quietly lift the sleeping girl into a wheelchair while Rachel signed the bills and release forms. Then they proceeded to roll her out to Krissy's waiting car. They lifted her from the wheelchair, still asleep, and lay her down in the backseat, strapping her into the middle seatbelt.

The drive home was again, very quiet. Krissy was upset with Rachel, she could smell the alcohol on the girl but decided it wasn't the best time to bring it up. She also missed her girlfriend and decided that she needed to give her a call as soon as she got Quinn situated in Rachel's loft. Rachel was thinking about Quinn. And Quinn was dreaming about a life that she had long since left behind.

They rolled up on the street and Krissy and Rachel began to gently put Quinn back into the wheelchair the hospital had given them. Rachel was amazed that the blonde was still fast asleep, but not surprised and rather thankful because she still had no idea what she wanted to say to Quinn.

The pair brought Quinn into the elevator and quickly reached Rachel's floor. It was only when the loud _ding_ resonated through the small compartment, indicating that they had reached their destination, that Quinn started to wake up.

**There is a lot more to Quinn's past but I didn't want to cram it all into one section. Also sorry that I didn't go into depth of what's going to happen once Quinn wakes up and wants to talk but I also didn't want to cram that into one chapter. I also have that thing called school, which results in that thing called homework and those bitches called tests. So anyways, that was my rant, I hope you enjoyed the story but it's far from finished. **

**Suggestions are welcomed and appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: HOLY SHIT GUYS I'M SO SORRY. School has been so freakin hard lately. I hope you stuck with meee. And thank you for the reviews they mean so much and I really like the criticism soo yes thanks(: I apologize for any mistakes I made in details and such but they're too late to change now DAMN. But honestly, thank you so much and I will be using that insight in any future fics3**

Krissy rolled Quinn into the loft while Rachel held the door open.

"You guys didn't have to take me right away… I could have stayed a few days."

"Nonsense Quinn! It's my pleasure to have you here."

Quinn almost got whiplash from turning to face Rachel as fast as she could. "Wow. Someone has had a complete personality change from the last time we spoke a few hours ago."

The diva rolled her eyes and Quinn's stomach responded in the same way as it had before. "Well, Quinn, if you would like me to revert to being a total bitch to you, than by all means let me know."

The blonde chose to ignore the diva and for the first time, looked around at Rachel Berry's New York loft. Her eyes fell on the typical show bills and posters hanging in vintage black frames surrounding the main walls of the living room she was in. She craned her head to peer down the hallway and realized that there was only one bedroom in the house. "Rachel, there's only one room…"

"Yes, I plan on taking the couch and don't you dare try to argue with me. You are in no shape to be sleeping on anything but a bed. Now the doctors told me to give you fluids and lots of them…By the way, did you see where Krissy went?"

The blonde had zoned out during Rachel's speech but her attention snapped back when she heard the redhead's name. "No, I didn't… where the hell did she go? I hope I didn't piss her off."

The diva shrugged and decided that her manager had probably gone to call her girlfriend. Rachel began to roll Quinn into her kitchen to get glasses of water. She noticed the blonde's remorseful look and quickly said, "No, no Quinn, you mustn't worry. Your actions are totally acceptable, well given the circumstances and Krissy's very resilient."

"It's just that she was so nice to me…and she barely knows me and I feel bad. I just need my space you know?"

"Quinn you're preaching to the choir I completely understand as I was saying…" The diva stopped speaking as she saw Quinn's wandering eyes land on the bottle of rum she had yet to put away. Then the hazel eyes took in the impressive liquor cabinet next to the fridge. Then the questioning eyes met brown ones and Rachel swallowed audibly and began, "Quinn, it's not what it looks like, really."

"Wow Ms. 'Never had a drink in High School' Berry, I'm astonished!" The blonde smirked

"Yeah no, that girl guzzles alcohol like there's no tomorrow," The redhead made her appearance known by waltzing into the kitchen.

"Oh Krissy, how _wonderful_ to have you back," Rachel seethed.

"You know you love me Ray Ray."

"Shut up _ginger."_

"Make me, bitch."

Quinn watched the pair from afar as they continued to bicker and her thoughts drifted to the night before. Things were different. Completely different. She _should_ be sleeping in some random person's house or car, or even on the street. She _should_ be scoping out cheap drugs, anything to get that high. She _should NOT_ be in Rachel Berry's loft, listening to her argue with her friendly, blue eyed, manager. She _should NOT_ be feeling happy when she had just gone through one of the worst time of her life. She felt completely conflicted. One minute, nothing could make her feel better. The next, Rachel's smile and voice made her almost forgot that she had been raped and almost killed, not to mention the shitty extras. She was feeling the former after she began to have a flashback, brought on by all the thinking, of being dragged away from the flashing lights. She remembered the feeling of being so damn helpless and vulnerable, unable to fight off her attacker. She felt herself begin to hyperventilate and let out a quiet sob. Her breathing began to falter and she felt her consciousness slipping away. She cried out for Rachel and Krissy before her vision disappeared completely.

Quinn woke up on what she assumed was Rachel's bed with the brunette sitting in an armchair next to the bed, reading glasses on, and watching the flat screen on mute on the far wall of the bedroom. Quinn let out a yawn and the pain hit her. Her head fucking HURT and so did her stomach and her…other area. She yelped in surprise and the diva immediately turned towards her.

"Oh Quinn! You're awake! I didn't want to leave you yet because I figured if you woke up you would want an explanation! You fainted, it was quite dramatic actually. I felt inspired. I hope you don't mind if I sent Krissy home, she's been working so hard lately and hasn't been able to see her girlfriend. Your stuck with me I guess."

Quinn arched an eyebrow, which set off like a million more pain signals to her brain, and she groaned.

"Quinn, what's wrong?"

"My head fucking hurts. My body hurts. Everything hurts."

"Oh! The doctor gave me some pain medication, let me get you some."

Quinn thought to herself, oh fuck yes I hope it's vicodin…

"Now, Quinn.." the diva entered the room and for the first time, Quinn noticed she was wearing ridiculously short blue shorts with a skin tight tank top which showed off every curve of the petite girl's body. The shorts left almost nothing to the imagination and gracefully exposed the tan, impossibly long legs. Quinn gulped and chastised herself for even having dirty thoughts about the girl, not that she hadn't been having them since sophomore year.

"Quinn…?" The blonde realized she hadn't listened to a word of what Rachel just said.

"Uhm…Y-yeah, sorry, what was that?"

"I was simply making sure you understand that these pills are not to be messed with. I don't know what has happened to you and I'm not going to force you to tell me right now but also know that while you're under my care, I will not let everything slide."

Quinn rolled her eyes, releasing another trigger of pain, and said "Yeah, yeah just give me the damn pills Rachel. Please."

Rachel handed Quinn the pills and a glass of water and watched as she the blonde swallowed them. "Quinn… I, I just wanted to say I'm so sorry for what's happened to you. And I'm sorry for treating you so badly in that given situation. You didn't need that. I just don't know how to react to the fact that you are in New York and somehow came in possession of my address. I am also still holding grudges against all those who tried to break me in high school, and you were at the top of the list," the diva took a deep breathe as she watched Quinn visibly tense, "Like I said, I'm not going to force you to tell me anything but I just have one question, just one."

Quinn looked up at the diva and nodded, indicating that it was okay to ask.

Rachel glanced around the room before finally settling her eyes on a picture frame of her first cast mates. "I was curious as to…how? How did you end up in New York? How did…?" The diva stopped herself, realizing she was asking more than one question and chanced a glance back at the blonde.

Quinn was surprisingly calm and that frightened Rachel. "Well, to answer that question, I have to answer a shit load of others…"

"I don't want to push you Quinn, I really don't, but I _hate_ being left in the dark…"

Quinn was frustrated, why the hell _was_ she pushing her then? "Rachel you don't understand...My life got really fucked up after you left. Like reallllly fucked up. I just don't want you _judging_ me and making assumptions and it's just so unfair because everything turned out so fucking _PERFECT _for you…" the words escaped Quinn's mouth before she realized what she was saying. She knew it was a mistake as she watched the tiny brunette become angrier and angrier.

"Quinn, you are sorely FUCKING mistaken. My life is not perfect. Granted, I had a lucky breakthrough solely because I worked so hard to get to New York. I left my fathers when I was sixteen Quinn! Your right, I refused to have a drink in high school and now I drink to escape, no I don't have a drinking problem I just really need to escape myself sometimes. Lima did a fucking good job of making me hate who I am. I still have no real friends besides Krissy, who's basically _paid_ to be a true friend. I can't even tell her, my best, and only, friend that my own mother didn't want me! Do you know how much that hurts? Do you know how much it _tears_ me apart? Do you-"

"Yeah, I do Rach…" The blonde's voice sounded vulnerable, just as it had in the hospital and Rachel immediately felt remorse for yelling at her. "I know how much it hurts. But tell me this, do _you_ know how much it hurts to have _both_ of your parents kicking you out of the house? Do you know how much it hurts to have the one thing you were willing to hold on to, torn away involuntarily yet you can't help but blame yourself? Do you know how it feels be to be called 'worthless' by the people who are supposed to love you unconditionally? Do you know how it feels to be so helpless that you turn down a path you could never see yourself on? Do you-" The blonde let out a choked sob and began to shiver again.

Rachel was torn. Was she supposed to hold her or would Quinn shy away? She felt awful. She had no idea that Quinn was kicked out or why she was kicked out but she knew now that Quinn was fragile, and being raped had almost completely cracked her. Yet, the blonde had proven, time after time, that she was strong. To say Rachel was impressed that Quinn wasn't completely broken was an understatement. She decided that she was going to hold Quinn and by deciding that, she knew that she was also going to be the one that was going to try to fix Quinn Fabray, one step at a time. The diva wrapped her arms around the blonde, holding her tighter when she initially tensed in the brunette's arms. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, she wasn't naïve. In helping Quinn, she had to learn to be selfless, patient, responsible, and caring. Quinn began to relax into Rachel's hold, feeling the safest she had in awhile. Rachel knew it was going to be damn near impossible to protect and fix this broken girl, but when tear streaked hazel eyes turned to meet big, brown ones, Rachel knew that helping Quinn Fabray was going to be utterly and completely worth it.

**So I know it's sort of short, don't hate me. Again, suggestions PLEASE AND THANK YOU. I love all of you who have reviewed and critiqued, your da bomb. Next chapter we will learn moreeee….**


End file.
